Hope, Faith, Love
by Orange.Lemon
Summary: Mitchie and Shane used to be best friends. Then he left to become a superstar! Now he's back, but Mitche's changed. Will he restore the Hope, Faith and Love? Read and Review!
1. 10

Hey guys ... this is my first ever fanfiction that I am uploading on here for all you fabulous people to read.

Basically, the story will explain itself ... so you'll have to read and see (:D)

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock

_6 Years Ago ... Mitchie, 10. Shane, 11_

Little Mitchie walked up to the Gray's household and knocked politely on the door. She was smiling and excited to see her best friends Shane, Nate and Jason Gray. Lilley, their mom, answered the door smiling as she dried a pan in her hand with a cloth.

"Hello darling. There upstairs in Shane's room. Go straight up" She smiled as she let Mitchie in.

Mitchie ran straight up to Shane's room and burst through the door and ran over and hugged them. She hadn't seen them in 2 weeks as she's just got back from her holiday.

"I missed you guys so much!" She smiled as she started jumping on the bed. She didn't notice but she was jumping around on their music papers and sending them everywhere.

"Mitchie!" Shane called. He was always the closest to Mitchie and wasn't afraid to be anything around her. Unlike the others who were always polite and quiet.

"Come on! Join me!" She was shouting as she jumped and smiled and laughed.

He stood up and grabbed her by the waist and flung her on the floor. She scraped her elbow and banged her head. She looked at him in suprise and shock.

"We just had everything in order and you come in and mess it all up! Thanks a lot!" He shouted angrily as he started picking up the papers that were all over the floor.

Nate and Jason looked at her sadly and flinched as she started crying.

"What's going on up here! What's all the bumping!?" Lilley shouted as she opened the door with freshly baked cookies on a plate, ready to give the best friends a snack.

Mitchie got up and ran out crying.

"Mitchie!" Shane shouted after her as he watched her run down the stairs.

"What did you do to her!? Why is their blood on your carpet?!" Lilley shouted as she handed Jason the plate and ran down the stairs after Mitchie. Shane followed her and stood at the top of the stairs as he watched Mitchie. She was so cute and little and excited to see him and he shouted at her like that. How could he do that to her?

She opened the door and looked at him at the top of the stairs crying and shaking. She ran out the door and left it open. He ran over and looked out the window and watched as she ran out in the direction of the park.

_That's when Mitchie first noticed him changing. He would never have hurt her and not cared._

There you go!

Please review and tell me what you thought!! It would mean the world ... new year ... new review resoulution!! Right?


	2. 12

Hey guys.

Here's the second chapter of my new story called 12. It is, again, another memory that happened between the friends when they were of a younger age. Hope you enjoy it and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, I'm sure I said that last time!

_4 years ago ... Mitchie 12, Shane, 13_

Mitchie decided to forgive Shane after he hurt her and their friendship continued. She had just come back off her annual holiday and once again was excited to see her best friends, especially Shane. They had been writing to each other whilst she was on holiday in Hawaii. She had, however, noticed that Shane stopped replying. He didn't reply to the last 6 letters. She decided to drop the subject and didn't bring it up.

She walked up to the Gray's brand new white door with a bright gold knocker in the shape of a shell. She knocked twice, loud enough for someone to hear.

Lilley opened the door holding Frankie, their brand new baby brother of 1 year old in her arms feeding him a piece of pasta with a piece of broccolli inside.

"Hello Mitchie. In you come. There in the basement" She said moodily before turning and stomping off down the hall. She wasn't her normal happy self and Mitchie noticed that.

Mitchie quietly walked into the large hall and noticed how messy and un-clean everything was. It was covered in dust and there were toys and prams and clothes scattered everywhere. She closed the door quietly behind her and decended over to the little door that lead down to the basement. She opened the door and heard music, then shouting, then a door slamming. It was Jason. He stormed up the stairs and passed Mitchie without saying hello and ran up the stairs. She turned around, after hearing another slam and saw Nate reapeat Jason's actions.

"Stop stomping and running around!" Lilley shouted as Frankie started crying and their dog, Kip, started barking.

She slowly continued down the stairs until she reached the bottom. She opened the door at exactly the same time as Shane did. She fell forward and he caught her.

"Thank you" She smiled weakly and he nodded.

He then ran up the stairs and slammed the top door. She looked inside and saw a huge music studio with music sheets and instruments in every spare inch of space. She frowned when she noticed that Shane had noticed her and once again, wasn't happy to see her.

She ran back up the stairs and decided to ask him what was going on.

She ran to the stairs and bumped into Lilley.

"Oh for christ sake! Mitchie stop running around and messing everything up! Your always in the way!" She shouted before stomping up the stairs. Shane came out of his room and looked at Mitchie at the bottom of the stairs looking shocked and sad. She started crying as she stepped back of the stairs and started walking towards the door. On her way out she stopped and looked at the picture of Shane, Nate, Jason and Mitchie together and Lilley and Annie in the background. She picked it up and kissed it before slamming it on the floor and watching it smash into tiny pieces.

"Argh for crying out loud!" Lilley screamed before she opened her door and ran down the stairs. Mitchie walked out the door crying and ran away.

Lilley ran to the door and slammed it before she picked up the picture and chucked it in the nearest bin. She left all the glass on the floor and started crying. She then ran into the living room and slammed the door before turning on the TV loudly.

Shane quietly walked down the stairs and grabbed the picture before running back up the stairs and into his room.

_That was the last time that Shane and his family hurt Mitchie and didn't care or run after her. They never saw each other again. Until 4 years later._

And ... there you go!

I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up very soon and will be about what happened when Mitchie returned to the house to apologise 2 weeks later.

Please review!


	3. The Discovery

Helloo ... I would like to say a huge thank you to ... 'Twilharp'. My first reviewer!! Yay!!

Also, thank you to those of you who put me on story alert. Maybe a review next time please? I love to know what you guys think!

Anyway ... on to the next chapter of ... Hope, Love and Faith.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, please don't ask me again!

_4 years ago ... 2 weeks after the incident. Mitchie, 12. Shane, 13_

Mitchie was distraught about the incident that happened at the Gray household 2 weeks ago. She had gone home to her mom, crying yet again but this time Annie sat her down to talk to her about how things might be changing.

_"Mitchie, I know this may not be something you want to hear but the family is going to change sweety. You and the boys have been best friends forever and I know you'll get through this and as for Lilley. She didn't mean what she said sweet she was just stressed. It's not easy looking after a young baby with three moody and un-ruley boys, a barking dog and guests running around. All she wants to do is sleep and with Sam not being there it's very hard for her. I tried to ring her but she didn't pick up. I think you should apoligise. You'll get through this Mitchie. You always do" _

Her mom's talk was reassuring and gave her a strange sort of confidence. She put on her best outfit, a little summer dress, sandals and tied her hair up in a little bow. She put on her three frienship bands that the four of them had made when they were 6.

She skipped round to the Gray household and was smiling a huge eye to eye smile. Everyone she saw she smiled at and they smiled back. She always was a sweet and happy child. The whole town knew her and loved her.

She skipped up and knocked on the door, their gold shell shaped knocker was gone and she knocked louder on the door. No answer. She continued to knock for around 5 minutes but her happy mood was fading.

"Hello? Shane, Nate, Jason!?" She shouted as she stepped backwards trying to look in the house windows. They were wall to wall and they were big enough. She saw in Jason's room. It was completely empty and no curtains were up. Lilley never had a room without curtains. Mitchie knew something was up.

"SHANE!" She shouted as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Mitchie?"

She turned around quickly to see the old elderly couple walking past, they lived next door.

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"Are you looking for the Gray's?" They asked quietly.

"Yep. I need to apoligise for my behaviour last week. I thought we could go and hang out in the park but somethings up" She said as she frowned.

"Dont frown. Look the Gray's moved to central Hollywood around 7 days ago. Did they not tell you?" She explained and at that moment her eyes fuzzed up, she started crying, she felt dizzy and hot. She was pale in the face and sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Mitchie?"

Bang!

She fell to the floor and bashed her head, blood started pouring out and she fell unconcious.

That was all she remember of that day.

It was the worst day of her life and Mitchie didn't recover. She was sent away to the hospital and woke up 2 weeks later from her coma. She had stiches in her head and her hair was covered in dry blood. After that, she had two weeks off school and fell into a depression.

_That was the last day she saw Shane and the last day she was going to let him hurt her. He was dead to her. Never to be in her mind again._

_Well that's easier said then done ..._

There you go!

I know it's short but it's only short because nothing really happened. Just a short explanation.

I would really appreciate it if you would review because putting it on story alert and not giving any feedback is kind of mean. :(

The next chapter is where the fun begins ... Teenage years.

You'll see how Mitchie and Shane have changed ... for better and for worse.

Review and you'll get it up quicker! :D


End file.
